


Day 2: Sweater Weather

by SaiTheWriter



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiTheWriter/pseuds/SaiTheWriter
Summary: Bad luck and Good times at the Snowed Inn.
Relationships: Elena/Reno/Rude/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII), Elena/Reno/Rude/Tseng/Rufus Shinra (Compilation of FFVII), Reno/Rude/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII), Rufus Shinra & The Turks
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Shinra Holiday 2020





	Day 2: Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> A Holiday gift to Jam the precious bean.

“Glaring at the snow isn’t going to make it stop, Reno.” Tseng murmured from the doorway, kicking snow from his boots onto the hall rug. Outside, fat flakes continued to pile up along the ground, obscuring the sky in heavy swirls of white. Sounds from the kitchen alerted him to Rude’s presence, the scent of cocoa of all things drifting from the open doorway. Despite the pleasant scent, his eyes remained on the redhead nearby, absentmindedly tugging off cold gloves to warm his hands by the fire.

The man in question reluctantly tilted his gaze away from the frosted panes, his sulk obvious in his downturned lips. Reno sat curled up in the window bench of the cabin’s front room, a heavy blanket tugged tight around his lower half. All that really emerged from the covering was his head and jumper clad shoulders, the navy blue cashmere of course his gift this year for the holiday from Elena.

The holiday they’d all meant to spend together.

“Ain’t like I don’t know that, dammit.” He groused, reaching up to shove a hand through his hair in frustration. “No change in the verdict?” A faint flicker of hope tilted towards him, but given the lack of an immediate answer, Reno’s shoulders drooped once more. “Fuckin’ thought so.” A huff of air became a sigh, gaze going down towards the carpet.

“All flights are grounded, I’m afraid.” Tseng murmured with his own sigh, tilting a look towards Rude as he moved in through the kitchen doorway. A deep maroon sweater stretched across his chest, covered partially by the tray of drinks he held. Like a silent ship he passed by them both, settling the tray on the coffee table and taking a corner of the couch for himself. “Elena and the President are stuck in Junon, for at least two days until the foul weather here clears enough to allow flight again.” Even then, it didn’t look good, the winter weather turned foul not long after their arrival, and even his reception out was spotty.

“It’s horseshit, this was supposed to be our holiday.” He sounded petulant, face cloudy with unhappiness. Tseng took the time to trail after Rude, murmuring a note of thanks when he leaned in for a cup and settled in the opposite arm of the couch. 

“It can’t be helped.” Rude said at last from his spot, blowing across the steam wafting up towards his nose. “We’re lucky they’re stuck there instead of mid flight.” A serious thought indeed, given the look of the world outside. 

“It ain’t fair.” Like a diva the redhead picked up the blanket and moved closer, droping into the remaining spot to scoop up his own mug. “Lanie finally gets with the program and we’re all separated.” Ah, the root of it.

“Not all.” Tseng corrected, shifting a look towards him. “Rufus was quite adamant that they would be fine, and expects the same of us.” It was true enough that none of them were happy with the outcome, but the alternative wasn’t horrible. At least this way, Rufus had a Turk with him as per usual, and considering their conversation, Lanie was fine with the outcome. He’d taken turns speaking with both, once the crackling had subsided, and shy as she was about stuttering over their new status, she’d been content to test waters solo for a few days.

“Yeah...that’s true.” Reno muttered finally, his shoulders shifting to something resigned but relaxed. “Doesn’t mean I ain’t gonna miss ‘em, but.” His gaze shifted up from his hot mug to his right at Rude, startings of a smile shining through. “Guess that just means we’re snowed in, yo. Gonna have to get close to conserve warmth.”

“There’s a fire and the power is fine, Reno.” Tseng pointed out, earning a tongue sent his direction. It was good to see him recovering from his surly mood of the afternoon, but that didn’t stop him from bringing up the obvious. 

“Let me live a little, my dreams were just crushed.” He responded flippantly, setting his chocolate down and leaning back into the couch. It left him leaning towards Rude, who had been content until then to listen and drink, setting aside his own mug in favor of not sloshing it should the man jostle him once Reno draped against his shoulder.

“Pretty quick recovery for someone who spent the afternoon sighing moodily.” Rude rumbles in his ear, gratified with the shudder along his body. His hands shifted, one cupping along the back of his head to tilt him further, the other sliding along the soft fabric of his sweater. Even upside down, the kiss was well aimed, gentle and tinted with the sweet syrup of dark chocolate that was their drinks. 

Reno opened for him readily, tangling their tongues together with a few slow strokes. His surly moods were often fleeting, and though he was quite upset at missing two of their lovers, there were certain activities that definitely helped the sting slide away. Coming up for air, Rude pressed a kiss to his cheek and straightened, watching with a smile as the redhead tipped upright immediately to bully his way into Tseng’s personal space.

Seeking comfort, Tseng liked to call it, setting his own cup aside before the blanket clad hellion stole into his lap. A kiss was aimed for him, and nothing pleased him better than tasting them both on Reno’s lips. Humming his appreciation, Tseng tilted to the side, letting the redhead explore readily as he licked his mouth open. It wasn’t long before Reno pulled away, the flush of his cheeks highlighting those vibrant strips of red along them. “Ain’t meant I didn’t wanna be just with you guys.” Reno whispered finally, looking mildly contrite. 

Ah, that was the source of his sudden need. A glance towards Rude had him answering for them both, fingers reaching up to drag through the short hair at his temple. “I don’t believe either of us misunderstood your pouting, Reno. But you have to remember, we’re without them as well. Perhaps the weather issue will be enough for Rufus to schedule something else in the future to make up for the lost time together. Something akin to a...team building exercise.” For his part, Reno remained quiet to listen, tilting into his touch until Tseng finished his speech and openly scoffing.

  
  


Pushing himself up, Reno let the blanket fall away, drawing a sharp intake of breath in response by his partner. The soft sweater showed off his slim figure, Elena certainly had chosen her gift well, but that wasn’t the reason for the laconic man’s gasp. The deep colored knit slid down the small of his back and over the swell of his rear, ending just above the cheek. Which was the reason for breath. Reno had forgone any form of bottoms, the pale glow of his ass warmed by the light of the fire and turning him alluring shades as he shifted and moved.

“Reno...what-” Tseng was at a loss for once, tearing his gaze from the pretty picture to glance at the coy look being thrown back at them, his drink all but forgotten.

“I expected a party tonight, boss. And I can’t ride that cock of yours with clothes on, no can I?” His hand slid back, dragging down the chenille and squeezing over his ass, that cocksure grin showing him that the Turk had recovered from malaise quite handily. Once he was sure both sets of eyes were on him, that hand swung back to smack straight on the visible cheek of his ass, the sharp sound promising a bright print would be soon to come. 

Incorrigible. A full on brat. But Tseng found himself lusting for that brat, not even needing to glance towards his side to see Rude felt the very same way. “You certainly do have a way with turning things around. Perhaps we can open a feed to the President’s Suite in Junon if the signal isn’t spotty. Give them a show.” 

Eyes bright with lust widened, looking wild and hot with the very idea. “Mn, you got the best ideas, sir. Come on Rude, let’s go warm up for the camera.” He teased, moving towards the door to the bedroom, his voice trailing behind him to the two on the couch. 

“This ass ain’t gonna fuck itself.”

  
  
  



End file.
